My wwe universe mode
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by the story by shehasmyheart and some of their finishers I used however I've added joker and Harley and other shows will appear as we go on through the years of the wwe


( here are the finishers so I don't have to explain them later)

Joker's

The running gag - brogue kick

The punchline - zigzag

The killing joke - rko

The ha ha ha - winds of change

Harley Quinn

Puddin- sweet chin music

Queen of hearts - cross face submission

The mista j - predigree

The Harley splash - frog splash

Alex Russo

Knock out spell- roundhouse kick or shining wizard

Harder finkle

Tic-a-loc - camel clutch

Carly shay

Ismackyou - 619

Sam Puckett

Freddie killer - widows peak

Miley Stewart

Pop star kick - chick kick

Lily trusscott

I don't think about it. - twist of fate

( that's just the list of finishers for the main cast now here is the prologue )

Summer slam 2014

Cole: and Harley Quinn goes up to the top rope

King": I'm guessing she feels froggy

, suddenly someone pushes Harley from the top turnbuckle

Cole: no not like that Alex is going win the divas championship , Alex pins Harley Quinn the ref starts his count 1...2...3..

Announcer: here is your winner and new divas champion Alex Russo , the ref hands Alex the title and harper enters the ring and hugs Alex

Cole: that's just wrong harper had to interfere

King: Harley put up a great fight but the numbers simply caught up with her.

, the joker was watching the match on a screen in his locker room

Joker: heh guess she should have seen that coming but that's Harley dumb as a post ( joker laughs)

Cole: up next the tag team titles are on the line as team 5 star dolph ziggler and Daniel Bryan take on the accession konnor and viktor .

Monday night raw

( camera pans the crowd as pyro goes off before showing jbl Michael cole and jerry the king lawler )

Cole: hello and welcome to Monday night raw last night at summer slam was explosive at best the joker captured the wwe championship

King: the ascension won the tag titles

Jbl: and Alex Russo with help from harper won the divas championship from Harley Quinn

Cole: that's correct ( the authrioty's theme hits ) ... Were joined by the coo triple h and the authrioty ( triple h Stephanie McMahon Seth Rollins Kane and j&j secruity walk to the ring

,triple h takes a mic

Triple h : ok ok ok I'll admit that last night had some controversy mainly some title changes ( triple h turns to the rest of the authrioty ) ... Now normally I'd say that's best for business but since it's the biggest party of the summer ...( hands mic to steph)

Stephanie: we're starting off with the divas championship since harper you decided to get involved on Alex's behalf and Harley has a rematch clause we're going to...(interrupted by wizards of Waverley place them hitting and Alex and harper appear on the stage)

Alex: whoa whoa whoa I didn't ask for harper to interfere in my match nor did I know she was going to

Stephanie : next time don't interrupt me and since you think we were born yesterday ( the authrioty laughs ) Harley will get her rematch at a pay per view in the future and you my dear divas champion your both in a tag team match tonight

( the crowd cheers )

Alex: that's not fair

Triple h : no it's best for business

Cole: wow what an announcement

King: yeah what a way to even the playing field

Jbl: and Quinn gets a rematch and her man is in action tonight

, the joker walks down a hallway Harley at his side carrying his title belt

Cole : the wee champion In action next

( commercial break)

( beginning of the end plays )

announcer : the following match is scheduled for one fall on his way to the ring accompanied by Harley Quinn from Gotham City weighting in at 250lbs the wwe champion the joker ( the joker walks to the ring like triple h with the title Around his waist Harley behind him once in the ring Harley removes the belt and the joker goes to the top rope the crowd cheers)

Cole: the champ in action

( John cenas theme hits )

Announcer : and his opponent from west Newbury Massachusetts weighting in at 200lbs johnnnnnnnnn cennnnnnna! ( cenas goes to the ring like he does )

, the bell rings and joker and cena lock up before joker kicks cena in the gut joker the. Bounces off the ropes and is hit with a shoulder block by cena , cena then hits another three shoulder blocks

Cole : cena on fire early

, cena scoops up joker and slams him on the matt

King: it's five knuckle shuffle time

, cena does his you can't see me taunt and runs and bounces off the ropes brushes his shoulder and drop but joker rolls out of the way , as cena gets up joker hits the punchline and pins cena 1...2...3...

Announcer: here is your winner the joker ( the joker leaves the ring and walks up the ramp Harley follows carrying his title belt .

Cole : Alex and harper in action next

( commercial break )

Announcer : the following tag team match is scheduled for one fall ( wizards them hits ) first from New York City the wwe divas champion Alex Russo and harper finkle ( the crowd boos as Alex and harper come out like bellas heel enterance )

Cole: who are their opponents ?

( shake it up theme hits )

Announcer : and their opponents from Chicago Illinois the team of cece jones and rocky blue ( cece and rocky come out like lay cool )

Cole: cece and rocky debuting tonight

King: we don't know how they're gonna mesh Alex and harper have been a team for so long

Jbl: I've heard cece and rocky teamed together in Japan

, the ref rings he bell and cece clothesline so alex knocking her down

Cole: cece starting quick with a clothesline

, cece bounces off the ropes and Alex power slams cece before leg dropping her , harper laughs ,cece slowly gets up Alex gets ready to perform her finisher

Cole: Russo going to finish this early

, harper tags herself in and Alex gives cece the knock out spell then harper quickly puts cece I. The tic-a-loc and Alex knocks rocky off the apron ,cece cries in pain before tapping out .

Announcer : here are your winners the wwe divas champion Alex Russo and harper finkle ( Alex and harper hug each other in the ring as rocky checks on cece , the ref rolls cece out of the ring but before rocky can leave harper grabs rocky and pushes her towards Alex who hits he knock out spell on rocky , harper the. Puts rocky in the tic-a-loc , rocky screams in pain as the ref tries to get her to let her go , harper lets her go throwing her to the ground

Cole : that's all for tonight goodnight folks.


End file.
